


Reciprocity

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: lostcityfound, F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla has every reason to think he'll say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lost City Found _Slashers Write Het_ challenge on LJ in 2006.

_For the Athosians, everything turns on hospitality. An invitation to tea may also be an invitation to begin trade. Offering space in your tent to a traveler opens the possibility that the traveler may one day become family, either by culling or by choice. The willingness of a visitor to accept hospitality from one's host is one measure by which the Athosians judge their allies, for if you cannot fathom accepting hospitality from another, how can you think about asking for their help when you really need it?_

 _  
\- From the journals of Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Atlantis Expedition_

  
Twice over, Teyla had experienced dismissal from the ranking members of Atlantis' military establishment. The first time had been Colonel Sumner. Her offer of tea, to men who were posing as traders, was rebuffed. Only John's quick thinking and abundant charm salvaged that first encounter.

Teyla was not used to not being seen.

The second time, Teyla barely had time to get to know Colonel Everett before the Wraith attack on Atlantis. Her experience with him was not unlike her experience with Colonel Sumner: she was assessed and dismissed even as her offer of fighters, not tea, was refused.

So, Teyla could not be blamed if she hesitated in extending an invitation to visit the mainland to Colonel Caldwell. 

What she didn't anticipate was that he'd actually accept.

**

Caldwell arrived on the mainland when Teyla there on a short break from AR-1. He didn't call to say he was coming; he just stepped out of the jumper behind Carson who had come to check on a few patients. 

When Teyla came up to him, Caldwell handed her a bottle of wine. "I thought you would enjoy this," he said, his voice a deep warming rumble. "It comes from a place on Earth called the Napa Valley."

Behind her, Teyla could hear murmurs of approval from those who had gathered to meet the jumper.   
"Thank you, Colonel." She turned the glass bottle over in her hands before she handed it off to Halling.

Caldwell rocked back on his heels a little. "I'd be a poor guest if I didn't bring a gift."

She inclined her head toward him and her lips twitched as she held back a smile. "Indeed." The word hung between them for long moments before Teyla stepped back and swept her arm towards the encampment.

"Come. My people wish to meet you."

Later that afternoon:

"You seemed surprised when I told you yes."

Teyla spared a glance at the man who walked beside her. Rather than wear his uniform, Caldwell wore casual clothing: a pair of jeans, sturdy boots and a flannel shirt. It made him seem more approachable, as if shedding the uniform revealed the man beneath.

"I would be lying if I told you I was not," Teyla said. "My relationship with your predecessors was less than satisfying."

Caldwell nodded. "I know. I read the reports." 

She kept walking, her steps sure on the barely broken trail. "What did they say?"

"Hmm?"

"What did these reports say? That we are savages? Remnants of a once mighty civilization?" The words were mild yet Caldwell could hear the undercurrent of hurt that warped them.

"I'm not going to lie to you. The initial reports about Athos and your people did say things that," Caldwell said succinctly. "Although they didn't call you savages."

"I see."

He put out a hand and stopped her. "I don't think you do. Teyla, when I came to the Pegasus Galaxy, it was with the express purpose of making sure that the Wraith never reach my planet. That's why I'm here. You know this because you and your people have fought Dr. Weir about sinking the city."

Teyla nodded remembering the fight she and Elizabeth had behind closed doors about that very subject.

"The thing is," Caldwell continued, "reports don't tell me everything. We're realizing that things in this galaxy are a little different than back home. I think that our experiences with other races adversely affected by the Goau'ld has made it easy for us to dismiss people like you."

"Poor?"

"No, survivors." Caldwell withdrew his hand, rubbing his fingers as he memorized the softness of her skin. "That's why I came today. I needed to know the you that's not on paper."

Teyla let the words sink in and set them aside to think about later. "You are not who I expected you to be, Colonel Caldwell."

"I take it people have been talking."

She smiled at the wryness in his tone. "Yes, but as you said, reports don't tell me everything. I prefer first-hand knowledge." With that, she started down the trail that would lead them back to the village and Caldwell followed in her wake.

** 

Life went on. The  _Daedalus_  went back to Earth and returned to Atlantis with new personnel and supplies; another crisis was averted when it was discovered that someone had thoughtfully laid in double the amount of coffee and chocolate. 

Teyla returned to her quarters one night and found an envelope taped to her door. Inside was a note that said:  
 _  
Teyla,  
I truly enjoyed the day I spent on the mainland and the time that we had to talk. I'd like to thank you by inviting you to dinner one evening this week. People say that I am not a bad cook and I brought back some tea that I think you would like. Let me know when you're free.  
-Steven Caldwell_

She tucked the note in her pocket and smiled to herself.


End file.
